<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simon’s new favourite words. by Cloudia_P</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412795">Simon’s new favourite words.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudia_P/pseuds/Cloudia_P'>Cloudia_P</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudia_P/pseuds/Cloudia_P</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon would like to dtr, but Isabelle doesn’t take it well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simon’s new favourite words.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Hey, Isabelle, I want to talk to you.<br/>Simon took her wrist, while Isabelle was going to Amatis Herondale’s house to get ready for the evening with Clary, that night they would shoot fireworks.</p><p>- Of course - she said, turning around - what do you need?</p><p>Simon was nervous, his face a bit flushed, even though he was a vampire.<br/>He kept on torturing his hands, clearly embarrassed.</p><p>- I, well, you see, iwouldliketodtrwithyou.</p><p>- What?</p><p>Simon calmed down, took a deep breath and spoke clearly.</p><p>- I would like to dtr with you, because our relationship is only physical, and I feel more than physical attraction, but like this I feel used, why would a girl like you want someone like me?, that’s absurd, Isabelle!</p><p>- I don’t get it, do you want to end our relationship?</p><p>- On the contrary, Isabelle! - he took her hands - I, well, would like us to become a thing.</p><p>She withdrew her hands.<br/>- Simon, I... I can’t.</p><p>Simon’s expression wasn’t disappointed, it was more of an “I-knew-it” look.</p><p>He looked away, drawing with his eyes the silhouette of the mountains of Alicante, standing tall against the sky, painted by the twilight.</p><p>- I knew it - he whispered - I shouldn’t’ve asked you, I’m sorry.<br/>He turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction.</p><p>- Simon! Simon please...<br/>But he didn’t turn around, he just kept on walking and Isabelle, with tears at the angles of her eyes and a lump in her throat too hard to swallow, turned around and rang the bell of Clary’s house.</p><p>Said girl showed up at the door, with a smile on her face that died as soon as she’d seen Isabelle’s face.</p><p>- Woah, Isabelle, what happened?</p><p>- Let’s go to your room, please.</p><p>She said, in a broken voice.</p><p>Clary took Isabelle’s hand and they went up to Clary’s room.</p><p>Locked the door, Isabelle let the crying impulse take over her, as some tears streamed her face, under Clary’s worried look.</p><p>- Isabelle, will you tell me what happened?</p><p>- Simon and I...</p><p>Clary sat on the bed next to her, putting her arm around her.</p><p>- What happened?</p><p>- He asked me to dtr, because he said he felt used, but I hadn’t been able to say yes, so I said I couldn’t.</p><p>- Is it real that you can’t?</p><p>- No! I mean, yes! I can’t trust people enough to give them my heart!</p><p>- Izzy, if you don’t give your heart now that you’re 16, to a golden boy who would treat it like the most valuable thing he has, when and to whom would you give it?</p><p>- I have no idea, Clary! I love Simon, not how I love Alec or Jace, but I just can’t trust anyone, every time I try to throw myself out there, there’s a rope withholding me!</p><p>- Cut this rope! Let yourself go, Isabelle, live your life! You are a beautiful, smart girl, if you don’t live at the top, who will?</p><p>Isabelle smiled shyly, dried her tears with the sleeve of her jumper and spoke.</p><p>- You’re right, tonight I’m going to tell him everything, if he still wants to deal with me, but now, it’s make up time!</p><p>- No Isabelle please!</p><p>Said Clary, while Isabelle dragged her to the chair in front of the desk.</p><p>A few hours later, at 10, Clary and Isabelle got out of the house.</p><p>The first one had her hair half up, a knee-length dark green wool dress and a pair of black heels, Isabelle’s.</p><p>Instead her wore a short tight red dress and a pair of boots that went up to her mid thigh, where the dress ended, and finished with a tall heel, that Isabelle dominated perfectly.<br/>Her hair was tied up una low chignon, with some strands of hair falling on her face.</p><p>The party was in the square, and the fireworks would begin at 10.30.</p><p>Isabelle immediately went to find Simon.<br/>When she called him, he turned around, and Isabelle didn’t even give him time to put up an expression that she said: - I want to talk to you.</p><p>- Isabelle...</p><p>- Simon, please.</p><p>Isabelle looked at him seriously, and Simon nodded.</p><p>Isabelle took Simon’s hand, as he felt the chill that ran down his whole body every time that Isabelle touched him.</p><p>She dragged him in the garden behind the Gard.</p><p>The clacking of Isabelle’s heels on the dark concrete made Simon even more nervous: what was she going to say?<br/>No one ever knows anything, when it comes to her.</p><p>The sky was enlightened by tons of small, little stars, and the moon was peeping form the mountains, now black against the night sky of Alicante.<br/>The darkness of the night was, however, lighten up by the witchlight, that intensified as Isabelle arrived.</p><p>She turned around to face him, and locked her eyes with his.</p><p>- Simon, so, I wanted to give you some explanations for how I behaved earlier.<br/>You know that I never trust anyone...</p><p>Simon laughed coldly.<br/>- Now there’s the “it’s not you, it’s me” or the “don’t take it personal” part?</p><p>-Simon, listen to me. - said Isabelle, steadily - You know how hard it is for me to put my heart on my sleeve, don’t make it harder. <br/>-In my life - continued the raven haired girl - I have loved only 5 people, my family, and then you came and brought with you a lot of new things that I’ve never felt; but you know my problem, I can’t trust people...</p><p>- I get it, Isabelle, there’s no need for this conversation because honestly, it is only making me feel worse.<br/>He tried to turn around and go, but Isabelle stopped him, holding him by his wrist. He turned around and she stared at him deeply in the eyes.</p><p>- I want to trust you, Simon. I am trusting you; and if your offer is still on, my answer is yes.</p><p>Simon just stood there, staring at her, repeating in his mind times and times again what Isabelle said.</p><p>- Simon, please say something!<br/>Simon said nothing, he just got closer to her and hold her waist, as she put her strong and thin arms around the boy’s neck.</p><p>Their foreheads touched, and Isabelle shut her eyes.</p><p>- You stole my heart, Isabelle Lightwood.</p><p>Simon placed his mouth on Isabelle’s, a light brush of lips, while above their heads the fireworks were bursting across the sky, turning it into bizarre colours.</p><p>- I love you.<br/>Confessed Isabelle, whispering, it was barely audible, but Simon heard it, and those three words, pronounced by Isabelle, became his new favourite words.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>